Pink Floyd
Pink Floyd was an English band formed in London in 1965. They are one of the favorites of "Le Wrong Generation Kids", who are basically edgy 13-year old middle schoolers who still look at rage comics who claim there was no bad music before the year 2000 and that there exists literally no good music in the 2010s. Other bands they love to ruin the image of include The Beatles, Nirvana, Queen, and others, and they like to claim they are intellectuals and special for listening to this kind of music. In spite of this, Pink Floyd are still one of the best bands to ever exist and pioneered Progressive Rock in the late 60s, even though there are people who argue that Pink Floyd aren't actually prog, even though for all intents and purposes they are. Dark Side of The Moon despite being overhyped by all the druggies the world over is nevertheless a hugely important piece of music that will be remembered until the day the sun explodes and destroys the earth. Pink Floyd began in 1965 with Syd Barrett, Roger Waters and some bunch of dudes whose names you'd forget immediately. However, Nick Mason and Richard Wright joined down the track. They released 'Piper At The Gates Of Dawn', their debut album, in 1967. Shortly afterwards, Syd, thanks to taking too much fucking acid, went on a DOWNWARD SPIRAL AND LOST IT COMPLETELY, managing to fart out one more tune, 'Jugband Blues' (on their second LP A Saucerful Of Secrets, 1968) before he was eventually kicked out and replaced by David Gilmour (although for a brief period, they were a five-man outfit with both Syd and Dave). But Syd just went fucking downhill in the end. Without him, Pink Floyd became one of the most fucking famous rock groups of the 1970s, churning out smash hit albums one after another, such as the aforementioned Dark Side Of The Moon and Wish You Were Here. During the Wish You Were Here sessions, a fat and bald fucker showed up in the studio and none of the Floyds knew who the fuck it was until Gilmour found him out to be SYD BARRETT. He had went from your average looking frilly-clothed perm haired psychedelic rocker in 1967, to fucking Homer Simpson before the Simpsons even existed. It was so bad Roger cried, no joke. He hung around for a bit, but disappeared after a wedding reception for Gilmour and his wife in the studio. By 1976, punk rock had emerged and sought to fucking annihilate progressive rock and stadium rock, but Pink Floyd weren't finished yet. Far from over. During punk's initial first wave, they released Animals and The Wall, two of the most critically acclaimed albums ever made. They were still quite successful in the 1980s, but in the end they disbanded in 1995. Syd died in 2006 from cancer and Richard Wright died in 2008 ALSO from cancer. They released one final album, The Endless River, in 2014 and then disbanded. Roger has become extremely politically involved, David Gilmour is David Gilmour, and Nick Mason has a car hobby. Category:Bands Category:1960s